Moonlight
by Yanvi
Summary: Kushina's last words gave both Minato and Kakashi a long brainstorm. Minato realised his gaze on Kakashi in 1 full moon night, and they managed to unite that under the same moonlight years after. Slightly AU, Yaoi, MinaKaka
1. 1 The Past, the Struggle and the Death

Moonlight

For the unforgettable pair

This is well, my 4th story on this pair, I have no idea why the plots keep flowing into my brain, so I kind of have to write them out so that I cant wipe them out of my head. For this pairing, it is sucks that it has to be sad, if not it has to be AU, while Minato is not dead.

Anyway, as always, characters belong to Kishimoto sensei and only the plot for me.

Yanvi

9/10/2011

p.s I tried to tidy up the way that I produce the story, therefore '…' is used when the person is thinking in their heads, while "…" is talking physically.

p.s.s. Mission 10 is slowly on the way, don't forget to keep an eye on that.

p.s.s. as my husband always asked about the Japanese words that I have used, so I just realised that I have not included a list for people who didn't know the words, so here we go:

ryuteki - 龍笛 – a type of Japanese bamboo flute

fue - 笛 – flute in Japanese

yagura -櫓 – tower

Fujin -夫人 – wife / Mrs

Shitsurei shimashita -失礼しました – I am very sorry

shibo - 師母（しぼ）- teacher's wife

Moushiwake gozaimasen – 申し訳ございません - I am very sorry about what I have done

tsukimi -月見- moon - viewing

_Engawa_ - 縁側 - the wooden strip of flooring immediately before windows and storm shutters inside traditional Japanese rooms

O o o o O o o o O

'Sensei, are you okay? Why you look so upset?' a yellow coloured hair boy asked the older man, who has silver coloured hair, looking at the camp fire, mind wondered off to the empty space.

'Ma… I am fine, Minato. Don't worry about it,' the latter replied and waffled the boy's soft golden hair.

'You sure? You are trouble by love?' the said boy, Minato kept asking, as he was pretty sure that his sensei was in duress.

'Brat, don't tell me you know much about love…' the older man replied in an amusing tone. 'Love is a very complex matter and it's not simple as 1+1. Sometimes your emotions will hurt other people that you care, and it is so easy to slip yourself in a life of regrets…' He paused as he looked into the fire, 'you will know one day…' he whispered.

O o o o O o o o O

It has already a week since Kushina's funeral. All the sudden, Minato has a son, who is the current jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, but also loss his wife. He was pleased that Shiraku and Yoshino kindly looked after Naruto for him, as their son, Shikamaru was also born recently. He quietly walked around the village. After the Kyuubi attack, the village was still making recovery. Even though people have been working really hard and making swift progress, the village was not fully recovered, as the biju was a fierce and strong monster. He heard the sound of ryuteki, inside the bamboo forest near Kikyo Castle, where he was currently leaning his body at the wall by the front gate, looking at the full moon that was brightly hanging in the sky. It meant to be a good autumn night when it was not too cold and only mild breeze. But his heart was not in a good time. He was still deeply in thought as he was troubled by the last words that Kushina spoke. He was a terrible husband. He could not save and protect his wife. He should not make her pregnant when she was the jinchuriki. He failed both as husband and as the Hokage. He could not give his full attention, his heart and his body to his wife, as he was always the shinobi by heart first, the greatest tool of Konoha. But not just that, he knew, as he could not lie to himself. 'I just don't love Kushina as I used to when I was young,' he told himself, 'which is so wrong for me. Kushina shouldn't have die this way, in childbirth, she should deserve a better man than I do.'

He slowly followed the music and approached the musician. Before he could even see the person, he knew whom he was expecting to see. He has heard the same music for numerous times. He was expecting to see his silver haired protégé, as he has seen the young man performed at the nights that when they were heading back home from missions or when they have the countable amount of peaceful nights in the village walls. His other two protégés knew about the existence of the ryuteki, but they have only heard of the music a few times, as the silver haired man did not like to expose his face and it was almost impossible to play the fue with the mask on.

He walked carefully as he didn't want to produce any noise. It was not the easiest thing to do when walked though a bamboo forest, as there was always dried leaves on the ground, which would produce a 'crack' noise when anyone stepped on it. Nonetheless, as the best shinobi in the village, he managed without a drop of sweat. He finally managed to see what he was looking for. His target was sitting on one of the roof of one of the yagura. The silver haired man sat at the edge of the tiled roof, with his crux hanging in the air. The young man was playing his usual bamboo ryuteki, with his mask pulled down to the chin. The moonlight shined on the silver hair gently, as if the beams of light were gently brushing the man's silver locks. The man's black clothing dissolved into the black clay tiles behind him, the only thing that was clearly stood out was the pale skin that he owned.

Minato remembered it was the scene that he found himself into the troubled water, an area which he should not set foot in. It was a similar autumn night few years ago, when he found the boy at the same yagura. He knew that the boy could play a ryuteki as the Hatake family was all good at music and that he has been friends with the boy's father, Sakumo, for years. He looked around to see whether there was anybody else to share this view. He then decided to jump up to the roof and sat by the young man, as he guessed the latter would have sensed his charka since he first set foot in the forest.

When Minato settled into a comfortable position, with his arms as a pillow underneath his head, against the cold clay tiles, the music stopped, as the young man turned his attention to the intruder. "Don't you need to work, sensei?"

"Well… Kashi-kun, I need to take a break and that I was attacked by your music, you know." Minato replied causally, making a mental note on how Kakashi's voice changed. Instead of the manly voice that the young man pretend, the voice has already changed into a smooth velvet liked voice and he could not help, but trying to imagine what it would sound like if Kakashi purred or moaned.

Kakashi looked at Minato softly. It has been more than a month since they met up under the moonlight. Since Kushina was pregnant, and with all the administrations that Minato has to execute, they have not seen each other like this peacefully for a long time. Even though he saw the older man almost everyday, it was different. For those times, Kakashi was the ANBU taicho who has to obey the Hokage's order without questions. Kakashi was always in his ANBU gear, while Minato was always almost drown by the documents that he has to read though. After a minute of quiet stare, Kakashi decided that Minato was not in a mood to talk and so he continued his practice.

Minato looked at the tips of Kakashi's hair, which were loosely floating in the air by the autumn breeze. He loved the way that Kakashi has played the ryuteki. It was different from the others. It has a wired, sorrow feeling inside the notes. Minato knew that he has chosen the right ANBU code for Kakashi – wolf; as it suited him well. He was the knight in the dark. He lived in a group, but yet, he was also alone. The way that Kakashi played the ryuteki was like the way that wolfs howled under the moonlight. With all these imagination and memories, he began to drift his conscious into his memories.

O o o o O o o o O

On the other hand, Kakashi was also deep in thoughts, but as Minato was deep in his, he didn't realise that Kakashi has made a few silly mistakes that he normally would not make during his practice. Kakashi was thinking of the words that Kushina has said when he last saw her.

Kakashi couldn't figure out since when he placed so much attention to his sensei. He didn't know why and didn't know how. He always tried to label these strange attentions by blaming his father, Sakumo, who left him in such early stage of his life. Minato has acted like his sensei, his guardian for all these years. He also loved Kushina, who was a kind and loving person. He just felt wrong that if his emotion towards his sensei was more than the simple respect. He tired to keep his glaze away from his sensei. But from the conversation that he has if Kushina, he somehow just felt hope that he really should dare to hope for.

He remembered. As the ANBU taicho, he paid a visit to the house that Minato has planned for Kushina to stay, as the seal that repressed the Kyuubi would be weaken when Kushina was suffering a great amount of pain. Therefore, Minato has assign four of the ANBU member to take guard and look after Kushina.

"Kakashi-kun, can you please come in and take off your mask?" Kushina asked weakly when she saw the mop of silver hair by the window.

Kakashi hesitated. Although he should not take off his mask during duty, since Kushina was the Hokage fujin, he just thought it would be okay, as she definitely knew who he was by the noticeable silver hair that could not hide behind the mask and that his mask was specially drew by her husband. Therefore, he swiftly walked into the room and kneeled by the bed. "Fujin? What can I do for you?"

"Ano…you love Minato, don't you?" Kushina questioned directly, as she was a quick-tempered person and she hated the way that Minato and Kakashi have been behaving. They thought no one would know. They just though of their responsibility towards her, and all other moral reasons. If she was not the jinchuriki, and if she knew that she would not die in childbirth this easily, she definitely not going to let go. But, she was still deeply in love. She has loved Minato since he managed to trace her path when she has been kidnapped. She needed someone to look after her love if she was gone. She needed someone to look after her baby, and not an evil stepmother or baby sitter. She knew that Kakashi would be nice to her baby. Therefore, she knew whom she could place the men that she loved most to perfectly well.

Kakashi didn't speak. He wanted to deny, but when he looked at Kushina's firm glaze. He knew that she knew everything. He thought he has hid them away perfectly well. "Shitsurei shimashita…" he tipped his head down and tried to place his porcelain mask back on.

Kushina quickly stopped him by grabbing his wrist tightly, which Kakashi was shocked by the amount of strength that Kushina still has. "Look, Kakashi-kun. I know… both of you… I know both of you are responsible men and take your duty and moral as what people expect. But, life as a shinobi is short; you never know whether you can come back to Konoha safely. I don't want any regrets at all. So will you take care of my husband and my son, if… if I die in child labour?"

Kakashi's eye widened and looked at Kushina unbelievably. Even though he would like to grab Kushina's hand, as he was wearing his ANBU gloves, he hesitated, as he would not want to scratch her skin. " Fujin, you won't die. Sensei will be really upset and that you need to raise your own son, so that by the time he graduate from the academy, I can be his mentor. Please, don't say something like that…Kushina- san."

Kushina knew that would be the response. She firmly looked in to the mismatch pair of eyes. "Promise me, Kakashi-kun. This is the request from your shibo, your Hokage Fujin. You can do it, right?"

If talking about making people to oblige their request, Kushina was a better person in the field. It was hard to refuse and that, he disgusted by his feeling. From what Kushina was indicating, his love was not single sided and that his sensei was kind of feeling the same way. He was disgusted by the small joy that he has. "If that's what your request, Fujin-sama," he replied with his right hand on his heart. "I will look after Minato and your son well, if I have to. But please, Kushina-san, please don't do that. Please live on."

Kushina smiled weakly, "I will, Kakashi-kun. I can't wait to see Naruto doing all the planks that he learned from me." She released her grip. "Are you staying here tonight?" she asked causally.

"No. Eagle, Hound and Snake are taking the guard tonight and sensei should be here soon, after his paper works are done." Kakashi stood up and placed a good night kiss at Kushina's forehead. " Fujin-sama, Oyasumi-kudasai."

"Oyasumi." Kushina replied and looked at the tall and lean back that Kakashi has. She knew that she needed to talk to Minato on that matter as well, if she was really that on the edge of dying. She rubbed her tummy gently, "Naru-chan, I want to see you grow up too, but I am afraid that I am too weak. But don't worry, mummy has found you a step- mum that will teach you to be as strong as him." She looked at the plain ceiling and blinked her eyes, so that she would not be in tears.

O o o o O o o o O

At the same time, Minato was thinking of the same person, the last words that she spoke. When he used the Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fujin, to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto's body, he meant to seal himself inside the shinigami's body along with Kushina's charka. But, Kushina stopped him and pushed him away and sealed herself inside as the price. He would still able to recall all the words that she said, as they have been floating in his minds for this whole week.

"Anata, what are you doing?" Kushina shouted at Minato, as she still didn't agree to use that jutsu. "Have you thought about our son, Naruto? Have you thought about Kakashi-kun?"

"Kushina, my dear, they would be fine. I think Ji-ji and Sandaime will look after them for us. I can't just let you bear all the pain."

"You baka! After the loss of Sakumo-san and almost losing Obito-kun, do you think he will survive?" Kushina said pathetically as she defeated. That was one of the reason that she fell in love with the man in front of her. She knew he took his responsibilities fully and completely. "Just go," she tried her best to push Minato away from the shinigami, "take care of _our_ son and face your emotions, Minato!"

That was the last thing that Minato could hear before both shinigami and Kushina disappeared in the air. He suddenly felt weak and dropped on his knees. His blue orbs quickly filled with tears, which made his eyes looked more like the sea. He only pulled himself together when Naruto cried loudly, as he was hungry and trying to get attention. " Moushiwake gozaimasen… Kushina…" He then quickly lifted up baby Naruto gently and waited for his ANBU to show up. He wished that Kakashi would not be the first one, as before he could sort out his feeling, he should not see the young man. 'Face your emotion… Kushina, my dear, what a task you have set me…'

O o o o O o o o O

Since that night, either of them has seen each other, apart from the unavoidable meetings. Although as Minato's protégé, Kakashi should have paid more attention to Minato in privates. But since both Obito and Rin were in the village, Kakashi rather to go on more missions than staying in. As if Minato was thinking of the same thing, he has assigned more missions to the ANBU taicho, than he used to.

Although they thought they have hidden their emotion perfectly well, people who were closed to them could definitely see their act. Jiraiya could not stand the way Minato kept assigning Kakashi to complete the S class missions. He approached Minato, expecting to have a good lecture about that. However, when he opened the Hokage office door, he found Minato looking at the team photo, with his mind obviously off to the silver haired man. Jiraiya sighed, "then don't send him off to those mission, Minato-kun. Don't let Kushina-chan's effort die in vein…"

Minato looked up, looked into Jiraiya's black orbs, "but, Ji-ji… sensei… how could I?"

"Do you remember what I have taught you?" Jiraiya spoke softly. He remembered the night by the campfire. "Don't let yourself live in a life of regrets, Minato-kun… Shinobi should be fearless and don't let your own fear blind your eyes…" He gently tapped Minato's shoulder. "I hope you understand, well… Got to go to do some research." He opened the door, "Ja-ne."

"See you later, sensei." Minato replied, but his glaze already backed to the photo. "But Kushina… I really…" Minato was deep in thoughts again. He was fast, decisive, and well planned man. He could fulfil his duty as the Hokage well. He never thought he would be stuck in such ridiculous situation. If it affected no one, he really would like to be an ostrich for once.


	2. A Year Later and the Confession

O o o o O o o o O

Quickly, it has been a year since Kushina passed away and Naruto has already turned one year old. The distance between Minato and Kakashi has widened terribly by now. They barely spoke to each other, and that Kakashi rarely set foot into the Namikaze's house, unless he was accompanied by his teammates. Although Obito finally got used to having only one eye and Rin's medicinal skills have noticeably improved, Team Minato was no longer the same. As Minato has become the Hokage and Kakashi involved more in the ANBU, when three of them have mission together, Minato was not there anymore, as Kakashi has been given to take charge as he has been jounin for long enough.

As it has already been a year, even the oblivious Obito could sense the disharmony between his sensei and his teammates. Most of the ANBU members knew that anyway. When their taicho went out to drink and hang around with anyone slightly closer, it would be dark and scary in the Hokage office, as if they have put a hungry lion in there. They sometimes would much prefer to go to an A class mission than doing guard duty at the office.

On the other hand, Kakashi was somehow ignorant to that situation. Nobody knew whether he has done it on purpose or he was truly oblivious. Even though as the master of looking underneath of the underneath, he was also blind by his emotions. He tried to go out and date other people as much as he could, so that hopefully, he could turn his attention away from his sensei. As he was one of the legend in the village, both men and women, shinobi or civilians would throw themselves to this inexplicable bachelor, as they knew he was rich, famous, and most importantly, they would like to know the face behind the mask. There have been rumours about the face and most of the fangirls believed that Kakashi would have a fine-looking face as they have either seen his father, Sakumo in person or in photo. If Kakashi looked like his father, then he definitely was truly a beauty.

While Kakashi enjoyed other's company, there was somebody obviously was not thinking of that way. Minato would like to send all the shinobi around Kakashi's age to missions, long-term missions, if he could. He was tired of guessing whom Kakashi was going out with. 'If Obito-kun was not going out with Rin-chan, then I will definitely assign him with another jounin…' Minato fiddled his pen when he was looking at the blue sky from the Hokage office window. 'I know he hanged around with Iruka-chan, Maito's brat… I seriously can't believe he can stand that brat at all… Maito are all about _the SPRING of YOUTH_…' Minato shivered when he thought of that. Although as the Hokage, he should treat people evenly and fairly, it sometimes could not be help if Gai would be slightly on the quiet side. 'Asuma-kun… no… he was definitely with the Yuhi's daughter…' He then laid his back against the sofa. 'Who else… the brats in ANBU… Tenzo definitely has feelings to his sempai, but don't think Kashi likes him that way… the Uchiha boys… Itachi… but isn't he a bit too young…' He almost wanted to scream, but he held himself back, as he has learnt to control his emotions for so long. He decided to think about that later and would have a walk around the village since the sky was almost dark by now.

He walked towards the Kikyo Castle, hoping to hear the music by the ryuteki again. As if the almightily source heard his prayer, the man that he was desperate to see was there. However, the man was not alone, but with a group of people. Most of the Chunin and jounin that was around Kakashi's age were there too. From the picnic mat and the pile of bento boxes, seems they just have a tsukimi (moon –viewing) party. He could see Asuma and Kurenai were making out at one corner, while Genma and Raidou were giggling on the opposite end. Izumo and Kotetsu were on the furthest end, and he guessed the noise in the bamboos must be Gai who was practicing his taijutsu. He kept searching, while he double checked his charka, as he made sure he has hid himself properly, as with so many ANBU members, his charka signature was so obvious to them. He then saw Anko and Iruka were drinking at the bottom of the yagura. At last, he has found the man that he wanted to see. Kakashi was playing his ryuteki, while Tenzo was lying down sideways, with his head on Kakashi's lap. Minato was slightly frustrated. He knew about the crush that the kohai has. But he never thought Kakashi would actually allow anyone to close to him. He decided he might need to change the team arrangement. It was too dangerous to have them working together in ANBU. As typically, most of the couples in ANBU felt in love with their team mates as they have not much time to socialise and that they could not talk about their missions, except their team mates, therefore it was so understandable that they tended to fall for each other. He stood in there for an hour, before the young men and women decided to call it a day.

Minato quickly stretched his legs and arms and transported himself to the front of the young man's house. He needed to talk to Kakashi. He needed to have a serious conversation. If Kakashi was really going out with Tenzo, first time ever, he wanted to use his Hokage power to do something personal, something that was definitely went against his moral. He sat at bench at the front patio. It has been a year since Kakashi has moved back to the Hatake compound. Since Sakumo's death, Kakashi did not want to stay in this place alone, so he has lived with Minato, in his Jounin apartment. As Minato moved out after married to Kushina, Kakashi took over the place. Minato didn't know the exact reason for Kakashi to move back, as he definitely for sure that the young man has not gone over the pain and sorrow of witnessing his father's death. It has been a long while since Minato was here. He only set foot in this place when Sakumo was still alive and he came to visit as a kohai. For this past year, when he needed Kakashi, he would fetch Cat or other ANBU on duty to pop over. 'Since when we are so distanced? Since when we are so far apart?' Minato questioned himself.

'You know, Minato, you should have to learn to let go. He found the man that he needed,' the angel in his head whispered. While the devil in his head disagreed, 'don't listen to him. Compare to Tenzo-kun, Kashi-kun of course know who is the better choice. You are such a charmer and people in the village loves you so much and you are of course more experience in general.'

Before Minato could stop the argument inside him, Kakashi shown up by the gate and was surprised to see the mop of gold inside his compound. "Hokage-sama," he spoke professionally and politely.

This really ached Minato's heart. 'Since when he addressed me as _Hokage-sama_?' He took a small breathe before he followed Kakashi into his house as the latter was standing by the door, waiting.

"So what can I do for you, Hokage sama?" Kakashi asked, as he definitely sure that he has nothing particular to do today, as that was the only reason that they have a small gathering today, as he never drank when he has duty to compile

As they were still standing at the front door, their bodies were closer than usual, as Kakashi never stood into people's personal space if possible. Minato quickly pinned Kakashi by the wall, which the latter was stunned, as he didn't see that coming. "Call me _Minato_, Kashi-kun," Minato whispered in his whisky like voice. "I hate you calling me _Hokage sama _when we are not in business." As they were so closed to each other, Minato could smell the sake that Kakashi has drunk just now and the soft, citrus fabric freshener that Kakashi has put on his shirt. As Kakashi has not button up his shirt, so from Minato's current position, he could see Kakashi's slim neckline as well as the slim but muscular chest that Kakashi has.

Kakashi wished he could escape, but with such small space, he chose not to as he rather not accidentally brushed against any intimate body part. "Hm… Minato… sensei…" Kakashi spoke uncertainly. He somehow wanted to touch the man in front of him, but on the other hand, he resisted. "Are you okay, sensei?"

Minato didn't reply. Instead he hit the wall behind Kakashi strongly with his fist. Kakashi looked up into Minato's face. He could see the hurt and pain from the blue orbs. He was confused. He thought there was nothing wrong calling the man _sensei_, but obviously from the older man's expression, it did matter to him. Suddenly, he really has the urge to escape from the mop of gold in front of him. When Minato retracted his fist from the wall, Kakashi quickly transported himself with a jutsu and left Minato at the spot of the crime scene.

O o o o O o o o O

Kakashi went to Kushina's grave. Although he didn't want to visit the dead at such late night, he just felt he has to talk to somebody and obviously that no living soul should know these entire saga. Therefore, he could only talk to the dead and since it was the task that Kushina has given him. He just felt it was appropriated to talk to her. He stood in front of the grave quietly while gathering his thoughts. He then spoke softly at the gravestone, without realising that Minato was also there, hid himself at the nearest tree. Minato didn't mean to track Kakashi down. When Kakashi addressed him as sensei, he just felt wrong about the whole jealousy issue that bubbling inside his heart. He wanted to talk to Kushina, who could listen to his grumbling without commenting. When he arrived at the cemetery, he was surprised that Kakashi was also there.

"Shibo-sama… please tell me how can I do it… I have tried my best to look after sensei and Naruto. But I cannot control my emotion if sensei is too closed to me. I stayed away, but I think I am going to fail you. Gomenasai, shibo. I can't do it any more. I can't take your husband away from you. I can't take care of them when sensei is getting close. I want him…" Kakashi said and then he kneeled down. "Shitsurei shimashita…Kushina shibo… please… spare me from this task…" Kakashi was still whispering to the gravestone, but it was too soft for Minato to hear.

Minato was puzzled. From what Kakashi spoke, Kushina has asked him to look after him and Naruto and that Kakashi has special feeling to towards him and that Kushina was aware of that? Minato was so confused that he almost wanted to jump to Kakashi and demand an answer. But he didn't want to do it in front of Kushina, as if this was his failure to face his emotion. Suddenly, he saw hope. A hope that he didn't dare to hope. Or he should say that he wished he could deny that. Now, it was hard for him to pull himself back. He wanted the man as much as the latter did.

After a few minutes, Kakashi left the grave and Minato slowly walked towards the grave and took the spot where Kakashi has stood previously. "Kushina, my dear…" Minato began, while he slowly brushed away the condensation that was gathering on the stone. "You know, I really don't deserve you… you are too good for me… I am terrible sorry about the emotion between Kakashi and myself. I didn't realise that at all…" Minato paused and looked up into the full moon. "I think I really should face my emotion and I hope for next life, I can repay your love. Maybe not as husband and wife, it maybe a better idea if I am your brother or even your father." He then bowed deeply at 90o, "arigatou, Kushina." He then transported himself back home with a jutsu. On his way to bed, he was thinking of how he should confess and how to make Kakashi to face his emotion as well, as he knew both of them felt that it was inappropriate and that he needed to be the one to break the ice.

O o o o O o o o O

Kakashi looked blankly at the white ceiling. It was already morning and he has not sleep well due to the incident with Minato and the alcohol in his blood. But he needed to get up. Although he didn't want to see Minato today, there was an important ANBU meeting that he has to go. He sighed while he dragged himself to the bathroom. After his usual routine, he has already freshened up himself and ready to go. He placed his porcelain mask and transported himself to the meeting room.

When he arrived, other taicho and senior members were there already. Kakashi quickly sat down by his usual seat and tried to relax. Minato came in a minute after and the meeting was as usual, except the fact that Minato has placed lots of his attention on Kakashi than usual. As if other people could sense the disharmony between the pair, they finished swiftly and dashed off the room as soon as Minato called it a day. As Kakashi was partially day dreaming, so he was the last one to get out of the room and so Minato managed to pull him back with his left hand and closed the door with his right.

"Hokage-sama?" Kakashi questioned uncertainly.

"I told you just call me Minato, Kashi-kun," Minato whispered dangerously, while he lifted up Kakashi's mask, and glazed into the mismatched eyes. "While you are daydreaming about your boy friend, I have assigned you to be my bodyguard while I am off to an onsen today."

"I… No…" Kakashi tried to deny but Minato placed his thumb on the lips that he has craved to touch for a long while.

"No as if you are not day dreaming or you don't have a boy friend?" Minato murmured by Kakashi's ear. "Or you refused to follow my order? Remember your proclamation, Kashi-kun…"

Kakashi quietly shut his mouth. He remembered his ANBU vow. He would protect the Hokage and there was no way for him to go against it, unless Minato himself discharge him. He has no ideal why Minato loved to pin him to the wall these two days. But if he needed someone to release his desires, then he would fulfil this need. The only thing that Kakashi could not give was his eros. He just felt wrong about the desire to claim the man as his life long partner. 'Minato was a married man. Hatake…'

"Don't wear your gear, just normal clothes will do." Minato finally spoke after he clearly read the emotions in Kakashi's eyes. He sighed inside him. He knew he might have sent the wrong message to Kakashi, but still… he didn't know what to do. "See you at 15hours by the gate." He then released Kakashi and left the room.

O o o o O o o o O

When Minato arrived back home to take his bag, Jiraiya was already there, leaning against the front door. "I hope you know what you are doing, Minato."

"Ji-ji… I hope I am." Minato rubbed his nape with his hand. He was no longer hiding his pain from the blue orbs, as he knew his sensei would have guessed it nonetheless. "I really hope."

Jiraiya shook his head. "Brat, don't you ruin both of you with your desire." He then walked towards the main road. Before he arrived at the gate, he added, "Anyway… have fun…" He shook his head again, and whispered lowly, "some people…"

By the time Minato arrived at the gate, Kakashi was already there. The young man looked handsome and attractive in civilian clothes, as some of the women, both kunoichi and civilians, could not remove their gaze from the man when they passed by. Minato suddenly regretted to ask him to change in civilian but then he really wanted to make this a date before he confess his love.

"…Minato…" Kakashi quietly addressed and gestured Minato to lead the way. He kept himself one step behind Minato so that he could protect the man easily. But Minato was not happy about it and so he grabbed Kakashi's hand tightly and pulled him by his side. Although Kakashi wanted to get away from Minato's grip, when he looked at Minato's facial expression, he decided to drop the matter as, 'there would be more than that later on,' he shrugged

They walked quietly and none of them spoke. The atmosphere was dead silent and depressing. The only thing saved the bad atmosphere was the autumn breeze and the squirrels that were gathering their food for the winter.

By early evening, they arrived at the onsen that Minato has booked. They didn't communicate, while Minato talked to the okamisan cheerfully. When they arrived at the guest room, Kakashi was amazed that Minato has booked a royokan style, instead of a western style one. He quickly checked the area when Minato was still talking to the okamisan about the dinner arrangement.

By the time Kakashi mapped out the whole room, Minato was sitting at the zabuton at the engawa. Kakashi quietly walked to Minato and sited seiza style next to him. " So do you want to take a bath first or you just want to do it?"

"Do it?" Minato repeated confusingly. He didn't really understand what Kakashi was talking about. He just wanted to spend some good time with the man.

However, Kakashi completely misapprehended. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and teased the man in front of him. He never thought he has to do such thing, but he just wanted to get over and done with. He has slept with numerous people anyway, it didn't really matter to him if he added extra one, and even this was a slightly special case. "This isn't the purpose of asking me to come here with you, Minato? He purred dangerously low.

Minato was stunned. He liked what in front of him, _very much_. But he was also upset that Kakashi thought of him that way. "No…" he tried to speak firmly but his voice betrayed him.

"No?" Kakashi repeated. He knew it, his sensei was still too naïve and pure. Even he was desperate, he didn't dare to release his desire with a random woman out there. So he needed him, his own ANBU taicho, his protégé, as he knew he could trust him. Yet, on the other hand, he felt shameful for that. Kakashi sighed, "sensei, I really don't mind to give you a hand on that…"

Minato inhaled in horror. He finally drew the correlation of Kakashi's action and words. 'Oh no…' he thought. He finally realised that the man that he cared most, has misunderstood his intention. He shook his head viscously. He didn't care what other might think of him when they no longer saw the calm and wise Yondaime. He was simply a man who trapped in the game that named love. He reached out his hands and pulled Kakashi towards him. His left hand placed at Kakashi's nape and pushed the latter's head against his chest. "Kakashi," he purred, "this is not my intention. I just thought I could have some time with you, alone, so that I can confess my feelings to you…" he then chuckled, laugh at his pretentious plan. "Well, since you have ruined my plan, shall I just confess to you now?"

Kakashi widen his eyes. He didn't believe what he just head. He wanted to get his head away from Minato's chest as he definitely could hear the heartbeat that Minato has. It was quick and strong.

But Minato gently stroke his silver locks. "Kakashi… I have thought of it for a long time… I have no idea how, but you have captured my attention since I have you as my protégé. My emotion changed according by your action and I really think I cannot leave you. Maybe you will find this disgusting, but I have to confess…" Minato paused; he then took a deep breath, "Kakashi… I love you…"

Kakashi finally released his breath when Minato finished his sentence. He didn't aware the fact that he has held his breath, as he was so concentrated on what Minato was going to say. He somehow was glad; it was a strange feeling. It was bitter sweet. Even though he felt wrong, but he was very pleased that the man that he has dreamt of for so many days finally response to his love. "Minato…" Kakashi murmured while he tried to push himself back to an upright position. "I love you too…" he said before he placed a soft perk on the older man's lips.

O o o o O o o o O

After a good soak in the bath and a lovely dinner, Minato and Kakashi quietly walked in the bamboo forest near the ryokan. Although it was slightly too cold to wear a yukata outdoor, they just felt that they have to wear it as they were in an onsen. Instead of just a single layer, they have placed their turtleneck vest underneath and a scarf around the neck. Minato held Kakashi's hand tightly with their fingers intertwined. He never dreamt that he really could do this one-day. Deep inside the forest, there was a lake. And by the shore, there was a bench for traveller to sit on. Kakashi quietly sat on there, while Minato lied sideways, with his head placed on the other man's lap. "Have you got your ryuteki with you?" Minato asked.

"Yes. Why?" Kakashi asked as he thought Minato knew that he normally has his ryuteki wrapped by his thigh. One of the reasons that he bought his ryuteki everywhere was that sometimes when he couldn't bring his kunai pouch, at least he could bring the fue as normally civilians didn't think a fue could be a deadly weapon. Well, even if he didn't have anything on him, Kakashi himself was already a deadly weapon. Nonetheless, he unwrapped his ryuteki from his thigh, and gently played it.

Minato was pleased, as now he could finally claimed this lap his, and that Tenzo could not lay on it any more. He knew he was childish. But he didn't care. He has too much to care about, too much to hassle. When Kakashi finished a piece, Minato spoke, "I actually felt in love with you in one moon night like today." He smirked, "I accidentally bumped into your practice and that's when I realised that I cannot withdraw my glaze from you."

Kakashi giggled, "you know what…" he placed his hand by Minato's waist. "_sensei,_ that's also the time when I felt in love with you," he purred by Minato's ear. "I obsess with your blue orbs since I have saw it under the moon. You are my everything, _Minato sensei_, the sky and the ocean…" he then placed his lips on top of Minato's and sealed whatever the latter wanted to say. They have been chasing each other's glaze for all these years. There was really no need of words.

Although from their position, Kakashi was the dominance one, but in reality, he was not. He lustfully invited Minato's tongue into his mouth. As it has always been, Kakashi loyally followed his sensei, his Hokage and his life long partner. He would stand by Minato's back as he was the shadow of the Kiiroi Senko. He has made his proclamation since he joined the ANBU. He would do everything for the man, and he knew that Minato fully understood, as he would stand at the front and be his light.

The End

ARGH! Finally…. Sigh… Gosh… finally did it! For this story, I have no idea why I have dragged it so f long… I have no idea why… I have already figure out how Minato and Kashi should be like… okay… they are slightly different from my other story, but I just felt they could have different personalities, you know, depends how you take it… different points and perspectives.

Anyway, hope you like it and looking forward to hear your comments!

Off to work on _Mission 10_,

Vi


End file.
